


战栗

by nori_0



Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [2]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 涉及人物：喜欢到处惹事的omega博（第一人称），易感期猜疑心重的炎哥，关系稳定吽阿以及莫名被扯进去的beta布猫。博和阿大概是搞事二人组？预警：触手，半囚禁，调教，注意避雷
Relationships: 吽阿, 炎博
Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608727
Kudos: 32





	1. 背景

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欺负布猫猫  
> 和小阿同流合污（？

起因是吽的一句不经意的话，“罗德岛有没有开设机械班的？我对机械很感兴趣，想要进修一下。”  
我问他，想做什么样的机械，他笑着说是个秘密，让我不要告诉别人。说到机械，之前布洛卡那家伙倒是很喜欢这些东西，还专门分了他一间工作间。  
“我认识这方面的行家，说不定他愿意帮这个忙，”我说着，对他神秘一笑。  
布洛卡果然在工作间忙里忙外，看到我进屋，摘了护目镜，关掉设备，瞬间安静下来，“博士，有事找我吗？”  
和炎客不一样，这只大猫永远不会照顾我的个子，和他聊天总得踮脚尖，我干脆拉住他挂在脖子上的护目镜，强迫他弯下腰。靠近了闻，他身上有股淡淡的巧克力味。  
“你不知道猫不能吃巧克力吗？”我又凑近嗅了嗅，没有错，味道残留在他嘴角上，仔细看还有点棕色残渣。  
他切了一声，“多管闲事，再说了我不是猫……算了，你找我有话要说吧。”他脸颊微红，蹭蹭嘴角弄干净污渍。  
“吽，就是最近新来的干员，他想学点机械方面的东西，”我松开手，给他一张吽的名片。  
“老鲤事务所…”布洛卡半信半疑地抬头，“你又找了些什么人来罗德岛？”他脸上写满了“黑心公司黑心公司黑心公司”，我噗嗤笑出声，他更不明白了，“有什么好笑的？”  
我故意戳着他的后腰位置，由腰带的位置顺着脊梁骨向上轻滑，“总之，看在我的情面上帮我这个忙吧。”装作若无其事，但我的真实目的是看他的尾巴不安分地摇动，分明就是一只大猫。  
“啧，我知道了。”他的耳朵晃动两下，再摸一会儿他就会绷不住了，这我是知道的。他看上去凶狠的表情总是藏不住憨厚的本性的，一旦摸透就很好对付，就像撸猫先从下巴入手。  
欺负布洛卡是每天的一大乐事，今天要怎么让他难堪呢……对了。  
布洛卡重新坐回椅子上，带上护目镜，我挤着钻进他和工作台的缝隙，一屁股在他腿上坐下。他的呼吸显然乱了，抬着双手不知安放在哪，“博士，别闹了，我要工作。”  
我扭头看着他，“你继续，就当我是个毛绒玩具。”  
“谁会在工作的时候抱个毛绒玩具在怀里…”他咕叨着，但没有赶我走，“那你带上护目镜，不然碎屑会进眼睛里的。”他替我带了个护目镜，然后开始工作。  
布洛卡似乎享受于在手中把琐碎的零件拼接成一个物件，换我我可没这耐心。而且，他心思细腻，刻意将物件做得符合人体力学，看他做这些是种享受。  
等工作结束，我和布洛卡顺理成章地一起去吃午饭，炎客似乎在餐厅等了很久，我远远看到下意识想躲开。他最近疑神疑鬼的，像个更年期大妈。  
“博士，等你好久了，”炎客慢吞吞地朝我们走来，眯着眼，声音不高，但是震在我心脏上似的，我抖了一下躲在布洛卡身后。炎客绕过来，拽着我的胳膊，把我从布洛卡背后硬生生拉出来。  
“喂，你弄疼我了，”我撇嘴，心里不满却不敢过度表现，轻轻拽了拽他的袖子，“不如我们去吃饭吧，炎客。”  
“我看你挺下饭，又去哪里惹祸了，还不快跟布洛卡道歉，”我的脑袋被按着强行低下，可恶，这家伙哪来这么大力气。  
我只好按炎客说的做，连说几声对不起，免得事情闹大。不凑巧的是，吽和阿一前一后走过，有种被父母批评时同学恰好经过的错觉，吽不合时宜地还冲我挥手。  
晚上又在基建里遇到了阿。我们之间有某种共鸣，他捣乱，我替他撒谎，看岛上忙得一团糟的干员们我俩坐在监控室里哈哈大笑。  
“今天想搞什么恶作剧，”我满怀期待地搓手问。  
“老板，炎客有没有替你吃醋？”阿小声说，问完还环视四周确保没人听到。  
“他经常……我已经习惯了。”不是夸张，不知道怎么了，他最近最爱问的一句话是你去哪了你见谁了为什么不告诉我。虽说是伴侣，但也没有必要事事巨细向他汇报吧。  
“不管我怎么闹事他都不生气，我真是怕了他了。而且之前和其他人出去过夜他也不担心，”阿突然扭头，瞪大眼，“我该不会是被他讨厌了吧。”  
原来表面看上去关系很好的他俩也会有这种烦恼啊，我想着，象征性地安慰道，“吽比较直性子，不明白你的心思也正常啦。”  
阿酝酿已久似的，终于说道，“我想让你帮我个忙，假装咱俩……”他支吾着没继续说下去。  
“什么？”  
“假装咱俩，就是，那种，”阿的尾巴疯狂摇摆，似乎在暗示答案，我明白了他的意思，但说实话，要是炎客知道了，指不定怎么教训我呢。  
“我替你想想办法吧，肯定还有更好的，”我说着，在他有其他更加荒谬的想法出现之前逃离。回到房间时，发现灯亮着，我心一沉，猜到了是谁在等我，老妈子炎。  
果然，又是同样的问题，去哪了见谁了为什么不告诉我。


	2. 炎博场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博士第一人称  
> 半囚禁，调教，奇怪道具，电话play，注意避雷

“我去见阿了，”我换下衣服钻进被窝，炎客从刚才开始就没动过，坐在床边背对着我，“你又瞎想些什么呢，我俩都是omega，做不了什么的。”嘴上这么说，其实刚才差点就要发生什么了，现在想想还有点心虚。  
炎客突然转过头，上身压了下来，一手撩起我的刘海，按住了我的额头，“你体温很高，没事吧。”一瞬间竟然觉得他有点体贴，但他接着捂住了我的嘴，“是因为说谎吗。听说，紧张的时候，omega的体液味道会发生变化。”（嘶溜，是说慌的味道）  
我意识到问题的严重性，努力用被子盖住身体，但无济于事，被子整个被丢到地上，炎客拉起我的双腿，拽下裤子，以我再熟悉不过的方式握住了还未挺立的性器，他的掌心温度总是能燃起我心底的某些东西，或许人们将其称之为性欲。裤子褪到脚腕处，但这不是最糟的。  
“你…唔！别舔那里！”  
炎客埋在我腿间，舌头一圈圈在根物表面摩擦，他明明知道我受不了这种刺激，却总喜欢做给我看。他不仅舔，还是以一种极其色情的方式，从根部向上，一手扶着昂头的根物，舌尖到达顶端时，微微张口，把小部分含住，然后抬头，让我的性器在他嘴边啵的一声脱离，不断重复以上步骤，直到不用手扶着，性器高傲地挺立，在我的角度看来耻人地扎眼。  
“前两天，吽找你说了什么。”他擦干净嘴边的唾液，捏住我的下巴，让我抬头看着他。  
“他想让我帮忙，但是我不能告诉你。“我努力平息呼吸，这是让炎客相信我的最佳方法了，保持冷静，拉开距离对峙。  
炎客呼呼地笑着，显然不相信，“这样吧，把这个东西放进去，我就姑且相信你。”他弯腰拿了样什么，我紧张地等着，但愿不是什么奇怪的玩具。他放了根冰柱在我手上，但是形状总觉得……怪怪的，好像是模仿……等等，这不就是冰做的假阳具吗！而且表面凹凸不平，显然是专门为之，透亮的冰块里貌似有一团深色，不知道是杂质还是什么其他东西。  
我吞了口口水，哀求地望向他，试图得到第二个选项，炎客微笑道，“要我帮你？”我拼命摇头，双腿移动着脱掉挂在脚踝的裤子，好让腿能分开些。可恶，自己的性器挡住了视线，说来好笑。我只能用手指摸索穴口的位置，似乎够不到，于是握着冰柱在臀间滑动，终于定位到了入口。柱体的粗细非同寻常，和炎客的大小差不多。可恶，为什么要和他的东西做比较啊混蛋。  
吸气，呼气，吸气。  
“唔！”果然直接进入不太可能，于是我一只手抱着左腿，右手握着柱体在臀缝间摩擦，体温让冰融化了些许，在手里有点打滑，但好歹润湿了入口。反复尝试几次，下面总算能适应这根冰冷且粗大的柱体，事实证明，插入越慢越是折磨，体内所接触的部位似乎要被冰冻住，我调整呼吸，还是有些不适，索性咬牙一口气全部插入。  
“啊啊啊！”吞没的瞬间，冰冷的柱体顶在了敏感位置，我蜷缩着身体，忍不住射精了。  
炎客舔了舔嘴唇，“动动看。”  
我将信将疑，捉着冰柱的末端缓缓抽动，冰柱表面的凸起不断在体内刮蹭，明明是块冰，却摩擦起了火。双腿下意识地越打越开，腰朝上抬着，想避开炎客的视线，身体不由自主向他敞开。  
快停下，笨蛋，大脑这样说着，手上的速度还在不停的加快。一想到炎客在看着这一切，我更加耻于抬头了。  
“啊啊……嗯……啊……炎……”  
末端的冰柱迅速融化，最后捏不住，全都滑进身体。我惊恐地摇头，但越是扭动身体，冰柱就插入的越深。冰柱最前端的位置似乎也要消失了，体内突然感到一股湿液涌入，似乎是从冰柱溢出的，带着一颗富有弹性的球状物，滑进里面。  
“你在里面放了什么！”我含泪望向他，那绝对不是我自己分泌的体液，而且那颗球，只要稍微扭动就东窜西撞，伸手去捉根本摸不到。  
炎客挪了挪，跪在我面前，“腿张开，我帮你拿出来。”  
直觉告诉我，他在说谎，但是现在除了向他求救别无选择，只能向他大敞门户。他果然是骗人的，手指粗暴地戳进身体，两三下捣碎了还未融化的冰柱，颗粒摩擦在穴肉上疼痒难耐，而他只是静静地看着我，手指搅动，把冰块碾成稠液，压根没有拿出球状物的意思。  
我猜到了下一步会发生什么，几乎绝望地摇头，下一秒炎客压着我的腿狠狠贯入，球体早已滑进深处，这么一顶，有种再也拿不出来的感觉。  
炎客的小腹撞在我的肌肤上拍打出声，一下下伴着刚才体内的黏液，声音愈发刺耳，扑哧扑哧，腿间被不知名的液体打湿。明明不是发情期，身体却兴奋异常。我觉得有些口干舌燥，胸口热得要燃烧起来，于是凑近炎客，乳头在他的手臂和胸口摩擦，得到暂时的快慰。  
“你刚才好奇里面是什么对吧，”炎客用手指抹掉我的眼泪，我终于能看清他的表情了，高高在上的优越以及侵占猎物般的凶狠，“冻起来之前，塞了个小玩意进去，然后装了点特制的润滑剂，听说是自带媚药效果的。”  
我的直觉果然没有错，那种触感十分熟悉，和炎客之前用过的一模一样，不过多了催情的作用。思绪开始游离，难以集中注意力，身体瘫软在床上，看着炎客赤裸的上身，我忍不住伸手抚摸他胸口的晶体。  
“别乱动，”他按住我的手，体内清晰地感受到那根东西又粗了些。  
你以为这样就会结束？我心里偷笑，昂起头咬住其中一块较为凸起的晶体，用舌头摩擦，很快那一片被我染湿。我得意洋洋地抬眼看他，映入眼帘的是逐渐失去理智的猛兽。  
糟了，我在做什么，现在可不是捣乱的时候。  
后悔已经来不及了。炎客似乎是防止我再有小动作，让我翻身趴在床上，保持着链接，根物旋动着捣入，到这一步已经是我的体力极限了。这个姿势也好，倒省力气。除了偶尔发出一两声高亢的呻吟，其余时间任由他拉着我的腰在体内操动。耳畔回荡着自己的喘息和炎客的闷哼，还有乱七八糟的液体搅动发出的声音。  
释放第三次的时候，我展平身体，呻吟都没了，只剩下呼吸，终于等到炎客结束。腿间黏糊糊的，我撑起上半身，腰压根没力气立直，看来洗澡是不可能了。这是我最后的意识，然后在疲倦中熟睡。  
闹钟响时炎客已经穿好了衣服，我依然保持着睡前的姿势，趴在枕头上。  
“你先去吧，我等会儿就到。”一开口发现声音还在颤抖，不对，颤抖似乎是来自身体的其他部位，想起身查看才意识到手腕被绳子绑在床头，只能顺着栏杆上下滑动。  
“这种药的药效很持久，今天你乖乖在床上呆着。”炎客替我盖上被子，“还有，我留了件礼物给你。”  
可能是昨天扩张有些过度，以至于我第一时间没有注意到体内还有一根东西，嗡嗡震动着。  
“还不是你……！”我恼羞成怒，但趴着没法面对炎客，挣扎无果只好放弃。  
“有什么需要用语音系统告诉我，”炎客亲吻过我的脊背，说，“不过小心别让其他人发现了，你翘工在这里享清福。”  
这算哪门子的享清福！ntmd！  
炎客拿着手机亮了一下，“这里能随时观测到你的体温、心率和血压，所以不用担心，呐，博士。”  
滚啦！！！我心里怒吼着。炎客刚出门我就后悔没挽留他了，我想上厕所。  
“嗯……唔……”起初震动较为缓和，过去了十分钟，我的身体处在持续亢奋的状态，这让我有点吃不消，而就在此时，频率突然加快，趴着性器压在床上难以释放，我挪蹭双膝，撅着屁股跪趴在床上，看不到身后的情况，只有器具在体内不断震动，有些害怕，但更多的是快感。  
现在应该不会有人听到吧，昨晚做的时候憋得慌，稍微大声一点，应该不会有事吧。  
“啊……啊……嗯……嗯嗯……那里……好舒服……”没有炎客在身边反而能放松地说出一些羞耻的话，或许是为了适应这种感觉，顾不得羞耻，“再快一点……炎……啊啊……啊啊啊！等一下……呜呜！”为什么突然又加快了！  
一定是媚药的后遗症，对，没错。  
但的的确确，震动越来越响，嗡嗡地沿着骨头传导至脑壳，害怕逐渐占了上风。对了，刚从炎客说的语音系统……该不会是……  
“博士，你一个人玩得很开心嘛。”炎客的声音在屋内回荡，罗德岛宿舍为了方便通知事务一般都会有音响，我的房间也不例外。我羞耻地埋下头，仿佛被人围观这幅私密的模样，“喜欢我送给你的礼物吗？”  
我不吱声，钻在被子里，其实身体快撑不住了，褪下湿了一大片。震动再次加剧，比刚才还要疯狂，超过人类能达到的速率，我哇的一声哭了，射在被子上，震动还没停下。  
“喜欢吗？”炎客又问。  
可以确定的是，炎客绝对有控制这个东西的方法，而且他能掌握我的动向。  
我拼命点头，“喜欢……喜欢。”速度稍微慢了下来，我的性器不争气地又立了起来。比起性欲，便意更难忍受，“我想上厕所，炎客，可以放开我吗？”趁着理智尚存，我请求道。  
炎客装作没有听到，从语音系统下线。我陷入了迷茫，恐惧和快感的夹缝中，最后，震动停止，我虚脱地长呼一口气，身体处于战栗中，再度昏睡。


	3. 吽阿场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴走机械臂（触手play）  
> 路人阿暗示  
> 两人略黑

吽说要给阿一个惊喜，阿猜了许久，以为会是药剂。吽蒙着他的眼带他到了实验室，那里摆着他的杰作——一台医疗机械仪器。他总是看到阿手忙脚乱，两条胳膊都不够用的样子，于是向布洛卡讨教了技术，在实验台上安装了六条机械臂，粗细比阿的手腕稍细些，长度刚好足够拿到周围的试剂和材料。有两根机械臂专门设计用来搅拌液体，端口有红外线感应装置，能保证在合适的温度搅拌，过低过高都会停止工作。  
最近为了做这个，甚至有些冷落阿了。吽心里过意不去，但相信看到这样东西会理解他的心情。吽只是不太会表达，而不是毫不在乎。  
阿站在实验台前，正准备伸手揭开眼罩，机械臂突然运作，一把拉住阿的双手，拽起他的双腿，将他抬上实验台。阿看不到发生了什么，慌乱挣扎道，“吽，这是怎么了！”  
吽连忙上前查看情况，显然机械臂出现了意料之外的暴走，不受控制地抓取物件。阿的身体有些娇小，被它们当作实验品了。遇到这种情况断电是最佳选择，但看到阿的裤子被机械臂撕碎露出下体时，吽的动作停下了。  
负责搅拌的圆头机械臂在阿的身体上摸索着，似乎是在寻找合适的温度。一根塞进了阿的嘴里，一根最终停在他的臀间。钢铁十分冰冷，阿紧绷身体想要拒绝。  
“唔唔！”阿挣扎着，心里想着吽到底去哪了，以为自己现在是孤身一人被束缚，反而放松了点。嘴里的钢铁柱体怼在喉咙深处，卡得难受，一瞬间有种在为人口交的错觉。虽然阿还没为吽做过，但是在之前替别人实践过。他的四肢被机械臂固定在实验台上无法动弹，压着腿的两条铁臂还在拉扯，让他的双腿张到了平角，巨大的圆形铁柱叫嚣着冲进阿幼小的穴内，按照它们预设的速率开始搅拌，毫不留情。机器太过冰冷，阿的身体又过于火热，体内的两种温度互不相融，遭罪的是阿自己。  
吽看呆了。阿的两张小口都被撑到极限，由铁臂贯穿，他在不断挣扎，最后没了力气，躺平在实验台上，双腿自然张开。机械臂纷纷移向其他部位，两只分别揉搓乳首，两手握住性器，上下撸动。  
湿液弄脏了腿上和小腹的毛发，阿浑然不知，眼前一片漆黑，有种被无数人侵犯的错觉，藏在心底的记忆匣子被彻底打开。一个人在玩弄他的乳头，一个人在抚弄性器官，嘴里被塞着不知是谁的根物，体内还插着一根。嘴里的那根不久脱离，湿漉漉的端头滑过身体，也停在腿间。  
“不要……叔叔……别再插进去了……”阿下意识地哀求道，“我会乖乖听话的，不要再惩罚我了……会坏掉的。”  
机械臂并没有感情，强行挤入，把阿的穴口完全撑开。两根同时进出，媚肉翻了些出来，挂着晶莹的汁水，是在冰冷器物刺激下分泌的。  
“叔叔我错了……啊啊……我是坏孩子……唔……“阿还在无意识地念叨着，腰高高拱起，明显不是第一次受到这种待遇。吽没有出声，站在实验台前，俯身含住阿的性器，阿瞬间溃败，机械臂拉扯着阿的腿再次张开，铁臂抽出，穴肉贴合着光滑的表面一点点脱离，无法完全收紧，汁液滴答滴答滑落。  
这是对阿施行不轨想法的最好时机。感性战胜了理性，吽顶入还未闭合的穴道，阿哭得更凶了，因为不知道对方是谁，还在一声声地叫叔叔。不过阿感受得到，和刚才冰冷的东西不同，这根无比炽热，轰进脑袋，温暖又湿润。  
“啊…我……我是坏孩子……嗯…啊啊……好大……要操烂了……叔叔，叔叔的大肉棒……“阿的四肢被限制，只有嘴是自由的，吽从未想象过阿会说出这种话，不禁怀疑他都经历过些什么。  
趁人之危又何尝不可呢。  
“你这个坏孩子……给我夹紧点，居然给操松了，你后面用过多少次了，“吽迎合着阿的话，想问出些什么。阿居然真的收紧穴口，楚楚可怜地抽泣道，”叔叔想用多少次就用多少次，因为我是坏孩子……应该被惩罚……“  
机械臂感受到阿脸上泪水的温度，主动擦拭，阿的哭泣渐渐止住，呼吸变缓，吽顺势放慢速度，动作变得温柔。机械臂回复到原位，只剩下阿躺在实验台上，哭累了，昏昏沉沉地快睡着。吽射在阿身体里，替他摘下眼罩，抱着睡着的阿坐在椅子上，替他盖了件外套，打算等他苏醒。  
醒来之后第一件事该说什么呢，我标记了你，我喜欢你，我担心你，你是不是被人欺负过，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。  
吽吻了吻阿的眉心。怀里的人动动身子，继续沉睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完才发现对信息素只字未提（跪  
> 写不动了所以暂时这样，有空再改


End file.
